


All these people think love's for show (But I would die for you in secret)

by spideyfool



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Aja's POV, Character Death, Double Drabble, Not really graphic violence but more so the graphic aftermath of violence, Sibling Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfool/pseuds/spideyfool
Summary: The Tarrons are not strong enough.
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	All these people think love's for show (But I would die for you in secret)

The icicle in her chest should sting, but her adrenaline is too high. Krel is laying beside her with burns painting his body and she can hardly comprehend the battle still going on around them. 

She gathers the last of her strength to drag herself across the ground and towards her brother. She drapes her arms around him in a desperate attempt to pull him closer; it’s enough distance to bring their foreheads together.

"Krel," she sobs, "Krel, I love you."

His chest heaves and his eyes dart around, unable to focus on anything. 

He's scared, _he's so scared_ , and that makes Aja cry harder. She cannot protect him. 

He manages to nod. “I love you, too.”

”It’s gonna be fine. We’re gonna be fine, okay?” It’s painful to smile, but she does. She holds him as tight as possible. 

His eyelids flutter open and shut, despite his best effort - she’s seen him fall asleep like this a thousand times. 

She hates it. She may die of a broken heart before she dies of her wounds. 

“Don’t close your eyes, Krel. Please.” 

“I love you,” he rasps.

“Stop it,” she begs.

The last thing Aja sees is her brother fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> First post of December...woohoo! Inspired by some shit I said on discord (again). I really liked the idea of these two dying in each other’s arms, so I whipped something up real quick. Now I gotta go work on bigger stuff after getting this out of my system 😅


End file.
